Homo Janai!
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: Sometimes denial just isn't worth it. Nakatsu/Kayashima


Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi in any way, shape or form.

Warning: rated M for some hanky panky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homo Janai!**

Kayashima couldn't sleep. He stared expressionlessly at the ceiling as his psychic senses were being assaulted by the energies of the other boy in the room, the one and only Fiery Lion of Osaka. But, ironically, there was nothing fiery about Nakatsu's aura tonight, or any night for that matter. It was an oppressing purplish-black mass swirling around Kayashima's senses, revealing all of the other boy's inner turmoil.

Figuring this had gone on long enough, he swung his thin legs over the side of his bed and made his way to the small staircase in the room they shared. As he softly padded his way down, he could see Nakatsu's prone figure in the dark. He was lying in bed, motionless with his eyes closed. Anybody else would've believed he was sleeping.

Arriving at his roommate's bed, Kayashima quietly lifted the covers and eased his lean body onto the small mattress, curling up next to Nakatsu. One pale hand curved around the athletic boy's shoulder, while the other came to rest gently on his tight stomach. There was a noticeable flinch at both of these light touches, but Nakatsu's eyes remained closed.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes as Kayashima stared at Nakatsu's profile. He could feel the tension in his body just as clearly as he could see his troubled aura.

"You know, you might feel better if you just say it," Kayashima whispered, his breath ghosting over Nakatsu's ear. There was a visible shudder. Golden hair shifted over the pillow as he turned his head away from the psychic to face the wall.

"I'm not gay," he faintly mumbled. Even Nakatsu couldn't ignore the tremor that had crept into his voice at the statement. All the other times he had made that declaration, his voice had been loud and brash, firm with conviction.

"Mmm," Kayashima sighed. To the soccer player it sounded almost like a purr, almost like a moan.

Nakatsu was so close to bursting. He thought there was no way his heart could possibly beat any louder, no way this situation could get any worse... until the small hand on his stomach began to rub in gentle circles across his abdomen. His eyes snapped open as he let out a startled gasp.

"D-Don't." It was all he could force out through his clenched teeth.

But Kayashima didn't stop. Instead, his hand swept in wider circles over his clothed stomach, moving steadily lower. When he reached the hem of his boxers, he slipped his slender fingers beneath the elastic without hesitation and gripped his roommate's growing erection.

"Ah!" In that instant, Nakatsu's mind went blank. Voices were telling him to push this queer off of him, that he was not, I repeat, WAS NOT, gay; but they just didn't make any sense. All he wanted to do was thrust up into the warm hold of Kayashima's beautiful hand. The hand that was currently moving slowing up and down his cock. The hand that was currently making him feel better than he ever had in his whole life.

He turned his head, almost painfully, knowing it would be his undoing, to look at Kayashima, whose face was nestled lovingly against his shoulder. Their eyes met immediately. The wordless message he saw reflected in those black orbs was so intense, his breath caught in his throat. Smiling and sensing he was close, the smaller boy began to quicken his pace against the other's cock, rubbing his thumb over the head.

Nakatsu's moans and gasps filled the once silent room. A fine sheen of sweat coated his brow, as he teetered on the edge of his orgasm. The boy to his side nuzzled his enchanting face into his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on the exposed flesh. In that instant, Shuichi Nakatsu came all over Taiki Kayashima's hand.

Silence followed. Nakatsu was too busy relishing in the afterglow of the most explosive orgasm of his life to feel awkward or upset, or to feel anything besides utter bliss and contentment. As he came back down to earth, he became hyper-aware of the body curled up next to him. He murmured the psychic's name, turning to look at him once again.

"Yes, Nakatsu?" Kayashima's face was expressionless, but his eyes... His eyes were clearly smiling.

Nakatsu couldn't remember who initiated it or how they had changed positions, but suddenly he was on top of his roommate, their lips welded together in a searing kiss. The bed sheets rustled as the two bodies beneath them shifted, hips fitting together like puzzle pieces. Nakatsu snaked his tongue through Kayashima's mouth, tasting every inch of the wet cavern that opened under him. Hands blindly sought each other through the heat and found places to rest, fisting in fabric or cupping a neck.

Nakatsu would've been just fine staying like that forever, lips and tongue bound together with Kayashima's, but his lungs began to protest to the idea. Reluctantly, he forced himself to break the kiss, gulping for air as he did so. Peering down, apprehension finally making it's way into his mind, he caught sight of the disheveled boy panting beneath him and his erection returned in full force. Without a thought, he moved back down to continue their activities, but a delicate hand against his mouth stopped him.

Kayashima's eyes sparkled and a small smile curled his lips. Then, without removing his hand, in a voice that resonated with his own special brand of quiet confidence, he made an announcement.

"I won't let you screw me until you say it."

Nakatsu's eyes went as wide as humanly possible. Behind Kayashima's hand, his mouth fell open in incredulity. The boy continued smiling as he quickly removed himself from the other's hold and bed, leaving the athlete half propped up in a state of utter discomposure. He dashed up the little staircase and back into his own bed.

A few moments of quiet passed by in the dark of their room. The only sound Kayashima could hear was his own steady breathing. Just as he felt Nakatsu's aura calming and decided to go to sleep, a tiny, almost inaudible sound rose from below.

"Kayashima..." The addressed boy grinned at the small whine evident in the other's voice.

"... I'm gay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You may or may not have noticed that I used the dorm layout from the drama for this. I watched it not too long ago, so it's what's freshest in my head. I just love Nakatsu. If you've watched the drama, then you're quite familiar with "homo janai!" and know what it means, but it's probably not too hard to figure out either way. Anyway. Review! Review! I would much much appreciate it.


End file.
